With the proliferation of electronic devices such as mobile electronic devices, users increasingly rely on such devices for capturing information of interest to them. Conventionally, when utilizing a mobile imaging product to capture video, the user can only record video from either the front, or rear cameras of the imaging product. The user is unable to switch between the front and rear cameras while continuing to record video, or record from both the front and rear cameras simultaneously.